


Ghostbuster

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you come check my room for ghosts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostbuster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catmoran](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catmoran).



> For Catmoran, who asked for _Clark/Lex, riftless. Ghosts: talking/arguing about, seeing, hunting, practical joking_. Celli for the beta.

"I'm not afraid of ghosts," Hope announced, standing in the doorway of their bedroom, firmly clutching her Warrior Angel doll.

Clark ducked his head down, pretending to be highly engrossed with his laptop screen, and avoided Lex's disapproving glance.

"That's good, honey," he heard Lex say affectionately to their daughter.

"They're not real," she said, obviously trying to convince herself more than her parents.

"Of course not."

"And they're not going to get me in my sleep so I don't have to be afraid to go to bed."

"No."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come check my room for ghosts?"

Lex sighed and stood up, glaring at Clark as he did so. Clark had a feeling he was in for a good lecture.

He started to worry a half hour later when Lex still wasn't back. It normally didn't take that long to put Hope to sleep, and he felt terribly guilty about letting her watch that horror movie marathon with him last night. Maybe even right now Hope was huddled in a corner frightened of zombies and ghosts while poor Lex had to try to calm their daughter down because her stupid dad didn't understand the concept of appropriate television. Some superhero.

He scrambled out of bed, and headed towards Hope's room, expecting to find a chaotic scene and a too-afraid-to-sleep five year old. Instead, Clark opened the door to find Hope curled up in Lex's arms, both of them asleep on her bed, with Tuna curled up by their feet.

He smiled and leaned against the door, watching the scene before him and feeling an almost humbling level of gratitude. For all the amazing things Clark had seen in the world, there was still nothing more precious than what was before him, than what Lex and he had built together. It was solid and strong, and able to withstand the terrors of the world, and the occasional errors in judgment.

He walked over to Lex, and gently roused him. "Come to bed," he whispered, when blue eyes still drugged with sleep peered up at him.

"Is she...?" Lex asked, glancing over at Hope.

"She's fine."

"Good," Lex said, then looked up at Clark and added,"I should kick your butt."

Clark grinned, and brushed his lips over Lex's. "Later. But first..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you come check my room for ghosts?"

*end*


End file.
